


Dreams become reality, one choice at a time

by Secret_Kink



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time Together, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp Incest | Earpcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Kink/pseuds/Secret_Kink
Summary: Wynonna and Waverly discover some very specific secrets
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, or fanfiction for that matter. Don’t be too harsh, let me know what you think. If you didn’t read the tags this includes incest! I wasn’t into the whole earpcest thing until I was and this is what happened so..be honest and be kind :).

It wasn’t unlike most nights Wynonna, still a little drunk, climbed into Waverly’s bed.  
Life had been hard, her uncle’s death, coming back home, the revenants, all took a toll.

Whether registered consciously or not she still felt the pull of the curse, the heavy gun in her hand. The memories. Sometimes she just needed a grounding reminder that she wasn’t alone.

The mattress dipped as she slid in behind her sister, slipping an arm around her waist and snuggling in as close as she could. Waverly’s hair tickled her nose as she nuzzled her neck. Her sister hummed lightly in her sleep, tilting her head a little before settling down, Wynonna just smiled to herself as she drifted off.

The dream enveloped her immediately, she’d had these before sometimes but had chalked it up to weird brain activity or desperate loneliness. Never wanting too much to dwell on them in her waking hours, even though she always awoke almost painfully turned on and soaking wet.

No, she didn’t want to examine her unusual lustful feelings. Couldn’t let herself go down that rabbit hole..but this dream was the most realistic yet.

_Stroking her stomach lightly, moving lower with each gradual inch. Nails slightly scratching along her abdomen in a back and forth motion. Waverly sucked in her breath and subtly pushed her ass back against Wynonna’s groin. Instantly a mess, Wynonna was wet and throbbing with need, desperate._

Her eyes flew open as she realized her dream had bled into reality. She knows it’s wrong, so so wrong, she should stop and just go back to sleep. Her sexual yearning for her sibling should not ever be acted on but her aching clit and lust filled dream were too much this time. She couldn’t resist touching her. Using her nails to lightly scratch along her sister’s pantyline just like in the dream, Waverly moaned lightly and pushed her hips up in search of pressure.

Desire pooling between her thighs Wynonna kept the same slow sensual pace, barely grazing her fingers against Waverly’s skin, pushing just slightly past the elastic of her underwear then moving back up to her toned abs, flattening her palm to slide over her sister’s side and inching closer to her breasts. Feeling Waverly sucking in shallow breaths as she moved closer to her hardened nipples. Wynonna propped herself up on her elbow to watch her sister’s reactions to her ministrations.

“ _She’s so sexy, this is so wrong, I shouldn’t want this_ ” she thought to herself. But she just couldn’t stop, Waverly’s skin was so smooth and warm under her calloused fingers, leaning down she ran her tongue along Waverly’s neck lightly grasping her earlobe between her teeth then laving her tongue along the shell of her ear.

Waverly moaned louder and sunk her nails into Wynonna’s bicep before her body tensed and stilled.

Wynonna’s stomach dropped, she became aware that her sister might be disgusted with her, or freak out and tell her to fuck off, both of which were acceptable. She started to remove her hand and turn away mumbling an “I’m sorry I didn’t mean..” but Waverly stopped her, snaking her fingers into Wynonna’s hair and clenching, Waverly pulled slowly and whispered into the dark of the room “please..don’t stop”.

Wynonna lay still, trying to process the needy tone of her sister’s voice. Once the shock registered she slid her hand back up her side, pausing on the precipice of lightly grazing her breasts to ask “are you sure?”

After a minute of silence Waverly exhaled loudly, voice shaking slightly “I want you Wynonna, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time..please..just touch me”

Wynonna groaned before pinching Waverly’s nipples under her sheer night shirt, rolling thumb and forefinger together to create the sweetest friction as she sucked a mark into her sister’s neck. Waverly was panting and rolling her hips back, thighs squeezed together, hand grasping back pulling Wynonna’s hips forward. Wynonna continued grinding into her little sister reveling in the gasps and sweet moans eminating from Waverly’s lips. Sucking on her neck, kissing the tops of her shoulders, subtly nipping her teeth into skin Wynonna dropped her hand down to tease the top of Waverly’s panties.

Grinding her hips harder Waverly threw her leg back over Wynonna’s thighs, opening herself more as she guided her hand down to where she needed it most. Wynonna sucked in her breath at the first brush of her fingers over her little sister’s pussy. She pushed her fingers down hard feeling wetness gather in the fabric before moving up and passing her fingers back and forth over Waverly’s clit, slowly at first picking up speed as she crushed Waverly to her chest, back to front.

She slowly worked Waverly up before pushing her panties aside, fingers finally sliding through the slick dripping folds “Fuuck Waves, you’re so wet” Wynonna whispered breathlessly into her sister’s ear. Waverly arched her back with a guttural moan, hips rolling harder against Wynonna’s fingers.

Wynonna let Waverly take her pleasure from her fingers, sliding them into a V shape around Waverly’s clit she kept her hand where her sister needed her.

Thrusts becoming increasingly erratic and uncoordinated, breathing heavily “fuck yes, just like that unnh” Waverly moaned.

Wynonna couldn’t keep herself from sliding her hand down and angling two fingers to slip into Waverly at her next thrust. Her long fingers pushed into wet hot silk and both women gasped. Wynonna kept still, trying to let her adjust to the intrusion. Waverly groaned long and loud before tilting her hips back further and fucking herself on Wynonna’s fingers. Waverly reached up gripping the back of Wynonna’s neck turning her head to the side for a messy kiss, teeth hitting, tongues sliding together.

Wynonna used her left hand to reach under Waverly’s sweat slicked chest and toyed with her hard nipples eliciting a shuddering moan. Her own tension pooling in between her thighs, clit throbbing at the sound, Wynonna pushed her fingers in as deep as she could but the angle was off.

Pulling out she ignored the whimper of discontent before sliding her arm under Waverly’s leg and entered her again without warning. The new position allowed her to finger fuck her sister deeper and harder which had Waverly moaning loudly begging “please..faster mmmmyes like that, just like that! don’t stop!” gripping her hip so hard she would definitely leave marks.  
Sweat was starting to build on Wynonna’s skin as she used her hips to help thrust her fingers into her sister’s tight wet heat. The slick noise filling the room, the sounds of their taboo act an intoxicating drug.

Waverly was rocking her hips back hard and fast, grasping at Wynonna anywhere she could find purchase. She looked gorgeous with her brow furrowed in pleasure her mouth slightly open as her moans grew louder.

“Touch yourself while I’m fucking you” Wynonna husked out, thrusting into Waverly impossibly deep, Waverly eagerly reached down and circled her swollen clit, walls fluttering around Wynonna’s fingers as she neared her climax. Breathless and panting Wynonna leaned closer to Waverly’s ear and whispered “you like this babygirl? like it when your big sister fucks your tight little pussy? At those filthy words Waverly arched her back and came hard on Wynonna’s fingers, her cum splashing on her sister’s hand as she squirted hot liquid onto the bed beneath them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kinda more from Waverly’s point of view. I hope it’s readable! Let me know what you think! Be nice, I’m sensitive. Also I suck at endings, I’m aware!

Wynonna kept pushing slowly in and out while Waverly’s orgasm faded, both breathing heavily. Slipping her fingers out as Waverly slid her leg back down.

Waverly turned her head looking Wynonna directly in the eyes as she grabbed her hand, still covered in her own juices, and slowly brought it to her mouth swirling her tongue around the digits. Closing her eyes in ecstasy as she tasted herself.

Wynonna’s mouth hung open, her breathing stilted as she watched her sister suck her own cum off her fingers. Wynonna let out a strangled groan, quickly replacing her fingers with her mouth in a bruising kiss.

Waverly turned onto her back as Wynonna moved over her body, legs falling open as her big sister straddled her thigh. She angled her mouth, licking her tongue against Wynonna’s, she knew her sister could taste her pussy on her tongue and it only spurred her on further. Sucking then biting Wynonna’s lower lip before she slotted their mouths together again.

Waverly’s hands were exploring every inch of skin she could find. Dragging her nails down Wynonna’s back making her arch into the touch. She slid her thigh up between Wynonna’s legs simultaneously pulling her hips down, she could feel her big sister’s heat and wetness coating her skin through her thin underwear.

Wynonna moaned into the kiss as she started grinding her aching clit against Waverly’s thigh. She was getting close already, rolling her hips harder and faster.

Breaking the kiss to lick and suck on Wynonna’s neck Waverly slipped her hand down between their bodies pushing into Wynonna’s underwear, gasping at the amount of wetness she found. Slipping three fingers easily into her sister’s pulsing cunt she groaned, “ god you’re so sexy”.

Wynonna’s hands gripped at the sheets on either side of Waverly’s head as she sucked a dark purple bruise into the crook of her collarbone and neck. Panting heavy moans as her arousal coated her sister’s hand and thigh. Waverly could feel more wetness slipping against her palm as she ground it against Wynonna’s clit with each thrust, rocking her hips up and guiding her sister down harder.

“fuck Waves you’re gonna make me cum” Wynonna breathed out through kiss swollen lips. Waverly suddenly stopped, an idea forming in her mind. Pulling her hand out of Wynonna’s underwear she yanked them down to her knees unceremoniously. Wynonna looking confused and so close to orgasm it was painful.

“Wait, what are you..”

“Take these off, it’s my turn to taste you”

Wynonna eyes widened as she moved to slip her underwear off. Waverly watched her hungrily, as she was about to lay back on the bed she was stopped by Waverly shyly biting her lip “ride my face..please?” 

Wynonna only hesitated for a minute nodding her head shakily before rising up to kneel over her sister. Waverly gripped her thighs in both hands pulling forward and slipping down the bed a little until she brought Wynonna’s pussy closer to her mouth. As much as she wanted to feel Wynonna’s orgasm on her fingers she would much rather taste it.

“Babygirl you don’t have to-ahhh shit” Wynonna’s words were cut off as she felt her sister’s tongue lick from her entrance to her clit.

Waverly used broad strokes at first, lapping up the wetness coating her lips and chin before slowly circling Wynonna’s clit. Bringing the bud of nerves into her mouth and sucking, hard. Wrapping her hands around Wynonna’s thighs and pulling her closer Waverly looked up at Wynonna as she started flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue.

Legs bracketing Waverly’s face, her whole body tense in the moonlight as she brought one hand down to thread into Waverly’s hair while the other pinched her own nipples Wynonna was stunning as she started grinding her pussy back and forth on Waverly’s tongue. “Fuuuckk, fuck yes babygirl, suck my clit, ohhh just like that” her back arched as she demanded her release.

Waverly couldn’t help but to moan into her sister’s pussy, sticking her tongue out and slipping it into Wynonna’s entrance every time she moved to grind her hips down. Waverly gripped tighter, grasping Wynonna’s hips and ass, flattening her tongue against Wynonna’s swollen clit, flicking and sucking when she could.

She could tell when Wynonna was close again, her body falling forward to brace against the wall as her hips shuddered unevenly. A steady stream of moans and curses falling from her beautifully parted lips. Waverly paused “cum in my mouth Wynonna, I want to taste your cum so bad” before she closed her lips back on her clit sucking and swirling her tongue faster and harder.

Wynonna shouted her release seconds later, back arched, mouth open, her whole body locked as her walls spasmed, juices leaking against Waverly’s mouth and tongue. Slowly grinding down in short shallow strokes before she collapsed and rolled to the side.

Waverly rolled onto her side, settling her head on Wynonna’s chest and pulling her closer. “I love you” she whispered. Wynonna kissed the top of her head “I love you too babygirl”


End file.
